The User
The user is an episode made by Agentpman1 (talk) 22:27, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Summary A very bossy user joins the wikia and is trying to make it, "perfect" but things don't go so well. Characters Gumball Watterson Agentpman1 Joeyman33 (Antagonist.) Antonio321 MeeMee AiAi Minor CandyAnaisWatterson777 Piers Nivans Natalya Crypto Sullvan Dog Cameo Rihanna609 (non speaking) Transcript Note Before you read, please note that I didn't mean to offend anyone in this story. So please don't hate me for that! Transcript (Joeyman33 appears.) Joey: Wow! What a nice wikia! I can't wait to make friends! (LATERRRRRRR.) Joey: Oh cool! This is a fanon wikia! I might as well read a story!\ (Joey reads my old story, The Rememberance.) Joey: What the heck!? This is a total rip-off of Remberance of Courage's past! Who is the idiot who made this? (Agent comes.) Agentpman1: Don't blame me! I was a wikia contributor back then! Joey: Who are you!? Agentpman: I'm Agentpman1, but you can just call me Agent for short. Joey: Um...Ok...anyway, did you make that? Agent: Yus. Joey: You do relize, your riping of other stories right? Agent: I still give them credit. Joey: Whatever! I'm telling the admin! Agent: Please don't! Please! D: Joey: Why not? Agent: I've been on this wikia for about 2 years! I don't wanna leave now! :( Joey: .....Ugh...fine! Just don't do it again! Agent: Promise! Joey: Thats right! (Joey leaves.) Agent: Geesh.... (later again!) Natalya: Hey Chris. Chris: Hey. Natalya: Wanna have sex? Chris: Mmmmk. Joey: Just what do you two think your doing? Natalya: Um....Nothing... Joey: No you werern't! You were trying to have sex! Chris: Dude, its only a wikia. Don't be so bossy! Joey: I'll block your creator, CandyAnaisWatterson777! Candy: Ok lets not go overboard! Joey: Then make more child friendy fanons! Or else i'll block you! Candy: Ok.... Joey: Yeah! You better! Hmph! Candy:.....What a bossy pants! Naytalya: Yeah! Joey: WHAT WAS THAT!? All: Nothing! (LATER AGIAN!) Joey: Stop with the caps locks! Or else you'll see! (Sorry...later again...) RegularShowManiac: Aaah! It's great being an admin! Joey: Hey you! RSM: What? Joey: I wan't you to block two people! RSM: What? Who? Joey: Agentpman1 and CandyAnaisWatterson777! RSM: Why? Joey: They are being idiots! They make rip-off stories and mature fanfictions!!! RSM: But thats the point! Make your OWN stories! Joey: Fine! I'll just block you! RSM: How? Your not an admin! Joey:.......Oh Wikia! RSM: OK OK!!! Look, I'll just give them a warning for now and block them if they do it again! Deal? Joey: Deal! (RSM tries to shake Joeys hand.) Joey: Ah ah ah! Your hands are dirty! RSM: Rude! Joey: What was that!? RSM: Nothing! Nothing!7 Joey: Thats what i thought! (Leaves.) RSM: .......Everyone to the Meeting room. NOW!!!! (AT THE MEETINNNNNG ROOM!!!) Joey: Thats it! Your blocked! (Noo!!! Ok ok! fine! Let me try again!) (At the meeting room.) RSM: Ok, guys! This is crazy! Joeyman33 is being a party pooper everywhere!!! Agent: Can't you just block him!? RSM: I can't! He'll tell the wikia! Candy: Then lets tell the wikia on him! RainbowCupcakes: We can't! Iv'e done some reasearch, and I found out that he is a hacker! Everyone: A HACKER!!!?? RC: Yeah. A hacker. Agent: What!!?? OMG!! RC: Yeah! if you make him mad, he'll hack your account!!! RSM: So lets block him!!! RC: He'll create more accounts! Candy: Then that means were going to haveto wait! RC: We can't do that either! He has grown attracted to this wikia big time! He might not leave in 100000 years! R609: (scientific) I'm sorry, guys. I'm acting like this to stop making me blocked. I finished some research that time calculations could reverse sentimental years, facts and the mistakes from the human world. In some other words, he'll already be looking on this wikia for many years until he is already married and he will not live forever, duh? RSM: R609 is so technical. Agent: So what can we do? RC: There is only one silution! (Later...) RainbowCupcakes: JOEY IS AN UGLY NOOB! CandyAniasWatterson777: YEAH!! HE SMELLS LIKE GARBAGE!!!! Agent: Pickles! RegularShowManiac: LOL! YEAH! HE IS A STUPID IDIOT WHO'S GIRLFRIEND IS HIM MOM AND HE PLAYS ROBLOXS GIRLS EDITION!!!!! Antonio321/Tonio321: YES! HE VERY STUPID VERY MUCH TO WIKIA AND MUST BLOCKED!!!! Joeyman33:.........Bad grammer....Blocked! (Antonio321/Tonio321 gets blocked. No offense Antonia321.) Candy: NO!!! RSM: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!?? Agentpman1: NOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! WHY!!????? WHY!!!???? Joey: You guys are next......... Everyone: AAAAHHH!!! (Runs away.) (Later....) (Shows Agentpman1 on the bed, paralized.) Agent: This is not happening....this is not happening.... Candy: Well that didn't work! RC: Don't worry guys! we'll all be ok! We just have to work together ok? RSM: Um...we DID work together and it failed!!!! Hard!!!! Candy: Can't we just all quit? Everyone but Agent: NO! Agent: Noo.....its ok.....everything will be fine...... RSM: This is not good! What will we do!!?? Candy: I have another idea! But I think Agent should stay out of this one. RC: How come? (LATER-I mean-later...<:(.) Candy: Ok guys! Follow my league! (Acting.) Wow! Joey ios doing a great job on keeping the wikia safe! RSM: Yeah! Lets obey his every command! Everyone: You are very awesome man! Joey: ..............You guys are being wierd.... Everyone: .........RUN!!! (Everyone runs.) (Later.......) RC: Ok that didn't work either! Any ideas, anyone? Everyone: No! Joey: Hey guys! Agent: AH! (Hides under blanket.) Candy: Joey!!! What are you doing here? Joey: I just wanted to say I blocked someone again! Everyone: WHAT!!?? BUT WHO??? RC: Yeah!!! Who!!?? Joey: Lol your friends! RC: What? Joey: GumballFangirl123 and Rihanna609! They were both having un-interesting stories! (I didn't mean that. Don't worry!) RC:......(Turn red.) Joey: Ok! See ya! Oh and btw, I'll bring them back, but they'll be very very different! (Leaves.) RC:..................(Explodes.) WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????- RSM: Don't worry! They'll be back! He said so! RC: Oh! (Turns normal again.) I guess thats not bad! Agent: (Still paralized and under the blanket.) But in a very very different way....... RC: ...... Candy: Don't worry! It shouldn't be that bad! (Then.) RC: Hey guys! Sorry about getting blocked! It's just that- Gumballfangirl123: No....It's ok.....We learned our lesson...... Rihanna609: Yes...We must now keep the wikia safe....and we won't make anymore funny and happy fanfics.....we'll make informational ones....goodbye.... (They both leave.) RC: Um...Ok... (Later on the wiki) Candy: (reading Rihanna609 & gumballfangirls collab) Wow. It's like every five minutes there is a fu... Joey: HEY! Dont swear! Candy: Oh my God... Joey: DOUBLE HEY! Dont you EVER take the lords name in vain. Candy: Dude stop being the opposite of fun. Joey: How dare ye?? BLOCKED (In Agentpman1's room..) RSM: (enters) Dude, dont worry, I unblocked Tonio321 for you, here he is. Tonio321: (enters) Hey. Agentpman1: (not paralyzed anymore) Hey! RSM: USER MEEEETTTTING!!! (Every user comes) RSM: Okay, I got a good idea. Lets transfer to my wiki so we can do anything. Plus, some people in this meeting are already admins! (After that try.) Agent: Ok I guess that didn't work either... RSM: I can't believe that Joey deleted my wikia! Joey: Well, if you had added more imformational progress, we wouldn't be talking about this right now... RC: How come you don't wan't us to have fun? Joey: Because, what is kids come on this wikia and get bad ideas from it!?? Agent: Good point.... RSM: Agent! Don't let his boringness get to you!! Agent: (Shakes it off.) Sorry... Joey: Speaking of which, I had unblocked one of your friends! RSM: Really? Who? Candy: I'm am back. I must now go back to doing what I love...Making edits...goodbye...(Leaves.) Everyone:..... RC: Yeah....She is a little different too.... RSM: Right..... (Later!) Joey: Quieter!.) (*gulp* Later...) RC: ok, we need to stop Joey. He have changed Candy,GumballFangirl123 and Rihanna609. agent: yeah, They are really diffrent. GumballFangirl123: ( commes in ) RSM: GumballFangirl123, what are you doing here? GF123: i Know now whats going on! Joey trying to block the users and later make the wiki perfect as possible! RC: but wheres Candy and Rihanna609? Rihanna609 and Candy: ( commes in) here! R6! A R609: w RC: but what shall we do? Trivia *This was Joeyman33's first appearence. *This is Agentpman1's comeback fanfic. Category:Episodes about the wikia